hhharedofandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier
Xavier is a wolf hybrid created by cleverruby17/amazinglavender27/RubyLavender. (NOTE: THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETED) Stuff I need to do on this page: * Finish Relationships * Trivia (optional) * Gallery (optional) Appearance Xavier has bright red hair and bright blue eyes. He also has gray wolf ears and a gray wolf tail. Xavier has small scattering of light freckles on his face, though you can't really see them unless you a) Have REALLY good vision or b) Are REALLY close to him. He has the same mischievous smile as his brothers (but he has different types of smiles-THEY ALL DO). Abilities Xavier has the enhanced senses of a wolf (night vision, as long as there's some light, enhanced hearing, enhanced smell) and can run for a long time (he can run kind of fast, but not extremely fast). Personality Xavier is brave and likes to lead. He's very loyal to his "pack" and cynical of outsiders. Xavier's also very impulsive and isn't very good with words. Sometimes lets his emotions speak for him rather than his brain. Relationships Family Cayden: Cayden is Xavier's younger brother. Xavier kind of worries about Cayden and makes sure he's fine on his own. Vesper: Vesper is Xavier's other brother. Xavier seems to know that Vesper is usually fine on his own. Acquaintances/Friends Skylar: Xavier met Skylar at the school and talked to her. He planned to go exploring with her. When they escaped the school, Xavier went to find Skylar afterward. He thinks she's pretty cool. Addie: Xavier met Addie through Skylar and noted how enthusiastic she seemed. Piper: When Xavier smelled a new hybrid, Piper was the first hybrid to respond. Using infrared vision, she saw the new hybrid (it turned out to be Nyra). Xavier asked Piper to come with him to check out the new hybrid. When they were away from the others, Piper introduced herself to Xavier and didn't glare at him. He introduced himself back, and Piper smiled at him. Xavier consulted Piper just before they stepped out into the open in front of Nyra. Nyra: Xavier tried to calm Nyra down and get her down from her tree, telling her that they weren't going to hurt her. Arca: Xavier pulled Arca off of Nyra and asked her who she was. Then when Arca stared at Xavier, he asked her if he had something on his face. As of right now, he thinks Arca is weird and a little crazy. Ships Xavier is apparently a highly loved man. He has an unofficial fan club. Hey, Vesper-Xavier's in more (real) ships than you! Vesper: Huh. Interesting. Disappointed? Vesper: WHAT NO Xavier: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT NOTHING ANYWAY. On with the ships! Skylavier This was the first-ever Xavier ship that has existed since the first RP and was canon for a long while because Xavier was shipped with almost no one else. (Well, he was shipped with Cass, but Cass had a crush on Vesper in that RP, so yah). In RP restarts, Xavier and Skylar have always had a crush on each other and thought the other was hot or whatever- Xavier: RUBYLAV Xavier: STAHP GIVING AWAY MEH SECRETS Why not? Wiki pages are MADE for giving away secrets. Xavier: ... *runs out of page* Also, Xavier and Skylar have future children that Gryffin and RubyLav planned out, but whether they will still exist in this version of the RP is the question >:D Xavier and Skylar met each other in this version of the RP and talked about their siblings and a little of what their life was like before the school. Also, Skylar has argued intensely with Arca (a little with Piper, but mostly Arca) about Xavier. MORE LATER Gallery Xavier thing.jpg|Xavier pic made using Scratch Other Xavier Stuff https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/164486834/ Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Character Category:Shipped characters